Crazy
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Aang accidentally witnesses Katara doing something, something that steadily begins to drive him crazy. Katara has had enough waiting and takes the intiative to further the relationship between her and her sixteen year old boyfriend... Mature ONESHOT.


**Crazy**

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

**A/N**: Well this story is a little embarrassing, I didn't expect to write something like this, but you asked and I delivered lol. This is my first "naughty" story for this pairing... since I'm completely against children doing anything more than holding hands and kissing _innocently_, I had to age them for this lol. Aang is 16, almost 17, and Katara is, as always, two years older lol. I hope you enjoy!

I wrote this story for the Kataang raid :)

**Warning**: Mature Content! - If you are under the age of 18 TURN BACK NOW!

* * *

The call of the moon woke Aang up, forcing him to sit up and rub his eyes tiredly, he sighed and glanced around camp. He was surprised the full moon didn't wake Katara but perhaps that was a blessing in disguise. Sokka was helping reconstruct his home and Suki was, of course, with him. Toph had been offered a "sweet" job as an instructor at the earthbending academy, and Zuko had an entire nation to run... which left only Katara with him now. At first, Aang had tried to gently persuade her to be with her family, since it was her place, but Katara had refused, firmly stating that her place was with _him. _How could he possibly argue with her logic?

For the past three years after the war, Aang had traveled around with Katara, helping people, restoring balance, keeping rebels at bay. It seemed like they would have a lot of time to get closer to each other, since they were pretty much alone all the time, however, that was sadly not the case. It seemed that every time they tried to get closer, their efforts were met with resistance, though neither knew from who the resistance stemmed. They were often too tired to do anything more than kiss so it never escalated to anything more.

That certainly didn't stop them from fantasizing though. It wasn't a few days ago that Aang had accidentally walked in on Katara while she was _supposed_ to be bathing in a hot spring... Luckily, she had not seen him and Aang got an eyeful – or more accurately, an _earful_ of exactly what Katara was doing. It didn't help that her breathy moans and soft cries stirred his own arousal, and he was embarrassed to remember literally running back to camp when she had cried out his name in that same, lustful tone, erasing his doubt that she'd never think of him that way. He hadn't run away because he was afraid, he ran because he didn't know what would have happened if he had remained... would he have given her another reason to cry out? He could only imagine...

Now on this, hot, moon-lit night, the memory of catching Katara doing something he thought only guys did resurfaced. He grunted in annoyance and tried to shake the memory away. Even though he didn't have a good _view _of her, her back being to him, she had been inclined enough that he could just begin to see the gentle slopes of her breasts, glistening from the steamy water. Aang swallowed hard and carefully got up from his spot on Appa, making sure not to wake the object of his own fantasies who slept nearby and crept into the woods.

While his initial intention was to find a pool of water and bend a little to satisfy his full-moon-inspired need to do a little waterbending, it was no longer the reason he walked away from camp. He had to get rid of his _problem_ some how before it either kept him from sleeping, or he accidentally woke Katara up. Once he made sure he was far enough from camp, he settled on a log with his legs spread apart and his head in his hands. He clutched his newly grown hair and groaned again, wondering if Gyatso would be ashamed of him for doing what he was about to do... but... he couldn't help it... lately every time he and Katara kissed, it hinted on the possibility of becoming more than a make-out session, but his duties didn't give them time for anything.

Aang sighed in defeat and began to untie his first sash, pulling his upper robes he had been too tired to remove earlier off. He could already feel himself responding to the repeating memories of Katara panting and calling out his name that replayed in his head and guiltily let that fuel his growing need. However, before he was able to work on removing his pants, he heard a muffled scream from back at the camp, clearly from Katara. Aang sprang to his feet and dashed back to camp, using his airbending to speed his steps up. When he reached camp, he found Katara awake and her hands covering her face.

Aang rushed over and immediately pulled his girlfriend into his embrace, frowning in concern when she jumped at the sudden contact and latched on to him. "What's wrong? What happened?" Aang asked frantically, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of her breasts pushing against his chest and cursing the entirely too thin clothing she wore.

"I-I had a bad dream... you were captured by rebels and-and when I woke up, you weren't here! I thought it wasn't a dream..." She answered, her voice barely a whisper. Katara felt the tears that had threatened to spill when she hadn't found him nearby and blinked them away, refusing to get emotional for something as preposterous as mere rebels actually capturing a fully-realized Avatar. Aang continued to hold her and rub her back and after a few minutes, it seemed that she had calmed down enough. She sighed in relief and pulled away, wiping at her eyes and smiling up at him.

Aang sat there before her, torn between wanting to comfort her and kiss her... any other day he could do both and keep things under control, but his problem had _not _gone away. "Aang?" Katara tilted her head to the side and bit her lip in that cute way that only served to increase Aang's desire for her.

"Y-Yes?" Aang responded, kicking himself for stuttering like he did as a boy.

"Where are your robes?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. The dream had suddenly vanished from her mind, too distracted by the very pleasant sight of her shirtless, finely-toned boyfriend in front of her. She watched as Aang's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, as if he didn't know how to respond to such a simple question.

"I... I uh..." Aang cleared his throat, cursing at himself for forgetting his clothes in the woods. "They're... in the woods..." Aang finally answered with a defeated sigh. He knew lying to her was pointless, he never could lie without her catching him instantly.

"What are they doing in-" Katara paused and observed him more closely. Her eyes widened when she took in his flushed face, averted eyes, shaky hands and... Katara trailed her gaze down, her eyes widening further when they found Aang trying to cover something, something she hadn't expected to see... "Aang... what were you... doing in the woods?" Katara asked, her face burning and eyes looking up at him through her lashes in a shy sort of way.

"I was..." Aang cleared his throat again and tried to turn away, embarrassed that he had been caught, though she still didn't know _exactly_ what he was doing.

"Yes?" Katara asked, still blushing but boldly scooting closer and tracing his fingertips over the curves of his abs, chest, neck... Aang rolled his neck, trying to calm himself down but Katara's touch left a trail of heat and he felt himself stiffen further.

"Please, stop..." Aang whispered, shutting his eyes and turning away. If she didn't stop what she was doing, he wouldn't be held responsible for what he did next.

"Stop what?" Katara countered, lifting herself up and sliding her hand over his jaw, forcing his face to turn to her before pressing her lips against his. Aang responded instinctively, wrapping an arm around Katara and hold her up as he shot his tongue forward, running it along her lips to coax her to open up for him. Katara eagerly obeyed, sighing in content as she felt his tongue dip into her mouth while she pushed her own against his in a battle of control over the kiss, though neither was willing to give that up. This was usually as far as they got, heated kissing and a little more than innocent touching... however, something told Katara that there was a possibility for more tonight.

Katara gasped and sighed in disappointment when Aang pulled away from the sensual kiss abruptly and turned away again. "I... um... we should get back to... sleep..." Aang suggested, though he strangled himself inwardly for suggesting such a thing. Why was he so resistant when he knew his entire body craved her more than his birth-element?

"Aang... what's wrong?" Katara asked as she brushed up against him again, letting her hand slide down his neck and chest. She knew very well what was "wrong" with him, the evidence right there below her hand, but she shamelessly wanted to here him admit it.

"I... I don't..." Aang made to pull away, sliding a little further from her. Katara felt hurt at the rejection but she wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Aang..." Katara tried again, crawling a little closer to him and wondering what he was so afraid of.

He huffed, scooting just a little further from her again. "You... don't understand..." he said, his voiced strained.

"What don't I understand?" She asked him, part sincerely curious, part just messing with him, smiling through half-lidded lashes and scooting closer.

"You're... you're..." Aang was at loss for words. The memory flashing before his eyes, darkening them and willing him to give in to her obvious advances.

"I'm what?" Katara asked, batting her lashes up at him. Aang could feel the sweat running down his jaw and neck as she placed a hand on his leg. She knew what was was doing was cruel, but almost four years of being with him and never getting any further in their relationship was beginning to get to her more than she thought... and she _knew _it was getting to him as well.

"You're... you're... driving me crazy!" he huffed again, trying to release the sudden heat that seemed to engulf and suffocate him.

"Oh? I am?" She asked seemingly innocently, reaching up to run her fingertips through his hair.

"_Yes, _you _are_," Aang growled uncharacteristically, taking hold of her wrist to halt her torturous caresses.

"So? What're you going to do about it?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow and smirking challengingly. She was blushing like crazy, wondering if she _was _crazy for being this bold, but enough was enough.

"The only thing I _can _do," Aang replied before his lips came crashing onto her's, catching her off guard and causing her to gasp. Aang's hold on her wrist relaxed and Katara immediately threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Aang didn't need too much encouragement to crush his beloved flush against his hardened body.

"You drive me crazy..." Aang muttered, his voice husky with desire as he trailed steamy kisses down Katara's neck.

"I noticed!" Katara giggled, moaning in pleasure and sighing contentedly at his devoted attention to her neck. This was all she wanted all week after the last time she fantasied about him. She had been craving his touch for years now, only feeling release in those scant few times she was alone while she bathed... but it wasn't enough. "Oh Aang..." Katara sighed again, willingly complying with his gentle nudge as he pushed her back against the grassy floor. They were both very _very _glad they were alone and didn't have Sokka around to continually interrupt them, like he used to do way back when. Aang couldn't decide whether to feel concerned or thoroughly excited when she felt her hands trail down his stomach and tug at his sash suggestively.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her ear, feeling all the more excited when that elicited a shiver from her.

"Yes," Katara responded firmly, dipping her fingers under his belt and began untying it. Aang nodded and helped her, pulling his sash off, followed by his pants. Once his erection was freed, Katara stilled, her eyes taking in the sight of her completely naked boyfriend, her cheeks steadily darkening at the very alluring sight. His body, though slightly slimmer than her brother's, still looked so powerful, his perfect skin stretching tightly against his chiseled muscles... he was gorgeous. Katara felt disappointment when Aang blocked off her view of him in all his glory as he leaned forward, reaching over to untie her chest bindings. When Aang became frustrated with his lack of progress, Katara giggled and reached back to help him before he literally tore the fabric right off of her.

This time, it was Aang who stilled and gazed down at her body. He knew she was beautiful before... but now he realized she was so much more... she was breathtaking. She took the breath of an airbender away... something he never thought was possible. "Katara..." Aang whispered, his voice dripping with awe and lust, said waterbender flushed once more, finding she liked that sound of his voice when he spoke like that a little too much. Aang hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to properly approach the situation, then an idea struck him. 'I wonder if...' Aang suddenly pulled away and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"What are you-" Katara's question was cut off by her own gasp when she saw Aang's eyes and tattoos briefly light up as he opened his eyes to gaze at her once more. Before she could question him, however, she suddenly forgot how to use her mouth as she felt his hands slide over her breasts and caress them gently, pinching her nipples for good measure. He hadn't actually expected his past lives to aid him with _this..._ but he figured it was worth trying. And why not? Most of them had had lovers, wives, and husbands... so why wouldn't they know what to do? He was amazed at how much he suddenly knew, some of it he found rather gross, the other stuff... he decided to store that information for the _next _time, for now...

"Mmm..." Katara moaned, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck while she pushed against his hands, encouraging him to continue. This was simply wonderful, she never dreamed of being this intimate with her shy boyfriend and reveled at this bolder side of him. Aang leaned forward, once against pushing Katara back and his lips and tongue latched onto her neck while his hands continued to lavish her skin with attention.

Katara refused to let herself giggle as Aang's hands trailed down her sides, tickling her a bit as they went. She blinked in pleasant surprise when Aang's lips began to trail down her neck, laying hot, wet trails against her skin as they passed her collarbone. She gasped and arched her neck back as he took in one of her taut nipples between his lips and began sucking gently. She only hoped he wouldn't corrupt this for her when she had a baby... in the future... but right now, right now she simply couldn't think straight.

She felt disappointment when he pulled away but it quickly disappeared when he gave her other breast much needed attention. Katara felt herself squirm underneath him, her body rapidly responding to his sensual advances, feeling herself throb with need. Katara whimpered when he pulled away but was distracted once more as she felt his hands trail down her body and carefully pull her other bindings off. "Are you sure?" Aang repeated, looking up at Katara's flushed face and slightly parted lips as she panted raggedly.

"Yes! Please! Don't stop now!" Katara answered, her voice shaking with desperation. Aang nodded and slid his body up her's, using the hands that had been caressing her legs to slowly spread them as he went. Katara shuddered in anticipation as she felt something hard and hot against her arousal, she bit her lip, unable to stop herself from squirming ever so slightly as he found his target – no doubt with the help of his past lives – and carefully pushed into her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort.

Aang stilled as soon as Katara stiffened and cringed slightly, he knew he had reached that spot that would hurt the most if he kept going but... it had to be done. "I'm sorry, Katara..." Aang whispered and finished pushing in. Katara jerked in response, arching against him in pain and it killed Aang to cause _any _sort of discomfort to his beloved, but he continued forward, sheathing himself into her completely, but slowly enough so it gave her body enough time to become accustomed to stretching out for him. Aang held still then, after he went as far as he could, though he shook with the animalistic urge to start thrusting wildly to satisfy his own need. He loved her too much to do something like that.

"I... I think I'm okay now..." Katara whispered, her words muffled against his collarbone. Aang nodded and as slow and gentle as his straining desire to take her all at once would allow him, pulled out of her, only to thrust back into her in one fluid motion. Katara gasped, arching her back again, though this time, the pain quickly melted into pleasure. Every fantasy she had had of Aang suddenly seemed too insignificant compared to actually feeling Aang's hard body grinding against hers, thrusting into her own body as he panted with barely retrained sexual tension... it was... unbelievable, and unbelievably arousing.

Soon the nearly erratic movements began to flow smoother as they found a rhythm. Aang's mouth suddenly covered hers, muffling her moan of ecstasy as he repeatedly stroked the spot he discovered was the most sensitive on her, the one that he had found her touching that fateful day in the woods... now, now he would give her a _reason _to call out his name, though it nearly had him going deaf in one ear. Aang separated from the kiss a little while later, gasping and shuddering as he felt himself reaching the edge of his pleasure and gazed down at her flushed cheeks, dazed eyes, and arching body..."Aang!" she cried in a hauntingly similar way she had heard from her in the woods... though it seemed it was a lot louder, more desperate.

"Uhh- Ka-Katara! I- I can't – I'm going to_!_" Katara gasped and cried out as she felt him swell within her before she felt a rush of heat inside her. The act of slamming into her, continually stroking her arousal with each movement forced her to reach her own climax, her inner walls clamping down and milking his own moans of pleasure. The two shook as the aftermath of their mutual orgasms faded. After a few moments, the shock of such an intense experience slowly faded as well, letting them relax against each other.

"That was..." Aang was speechless, his voice hoarse from the whole ordeal.

"Y-Yeah..." Katara agreed, not needing to hear him say anything, knowing any word he used to describe their passion wouldn't be enough. Katara was very surprised to feel Aang harden again and once again found herself squirming underneath him, biting her lip as the very feeling aroused _her _again as well. "C-Can you... um... pull – pull out f-for a second?" Katara stuttered, the visuals of her request making her head spin, getting an idea on how to prevent herself from becoming pregnant.

Aang groaned in protest but did as she asked, both of them gasping as he slid out of her. Katara tried to ignore the tingly feeling that that stirred in her and concentrated on her task. Aang watched with interest as Katara placed her fingertips of her left hand on her stomach and stroked her way down. He blinked in shock as he realized what she was doing, his assumptions being proven correct when she bended his seed out of her... he bit his lip to stop himself from teasing her about inventing a new kind of bending, so instead, slid his hands on her body once more, leaning against her suggestively.

"So... again?" Aang asked with a wide grin. Katara could only nod, her voice no longer working properly... she had created a sex fiend! Not that she minded... this was certainly going to be an eventful night, she just hoped they wouldn't be too tired in the morning to travel... but right now, she was too distracted by her sex fiend to think about the next day... they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

* * *

**End A/N**: There you have it, Aang discovering his inner animal, with the help of Katara (and his past lives lol), Katara creating a monster, and I successfully finished destroying any innocent views I still had of the cartoon, forever LOL. It was difficult to write this because my mom kept barging into my room while I was writing it so I kept having to minimize it and pretend I was working on something else lol. I'm sorry if I got carried away with that, I meant it to be tasteful but I guess I went a little overboard lol, sorry if I grossed anyone out – not my intention - hopefully ya'll enjoyed it...


End file.
